


Pins and Needles

by hellsynki_death



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsynki_death/pseuds/hellsynki_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sally confess their feeling for each other and wind up in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un beted so any mistakes are my own. I own nothing but the story which is a product of my own imagination. Also this is my first story so please be gentle with me

Jack smiled to himself. 'I'm glad I got Sally to repair the holes in my clothes.' He had been putting off repairing his clothes ever since last Halloween. In fact it was Sally who had suggested it to him. If she hadn't he probably would never have gotten around to it. It just wasn't his number one priority right now. Halloween was only a month away and they were behind schedule as it was. Now that he had Sally on the job he could catch up. Even though he had only known Sally about a year he trusted her completely. He loved talking to her and would do so for hours. Jack only wished he could put a name to these feelings he was having, he time he saw her he could feel this nameless emotion growing and expanding  
Sally sighed. It had been almost a year since she had first saw Jack and fallen in love with him. Last year the kiss on Spiral Hill had been a dream come true. But now it seems like Jack had forgotten about that moment. He never mentions it. She thought as she finished repairing Jack's pajamas. "Jack i'm done" Smiling she watched him walk over. "Last one" "Thank you Sal..." "Jack what is it?" Sally looked terrified "Sally it's your arm" "My arm?" She looked down "Oh. Don't worry. It's happened before. I can fix it" "No please let me. You have done so much for me. I want to help you" "It's alright. I can manage." "Please?"  
Jack looked so earnest that she relented. "Alright" He picked up her arm, needle and thread, then moved closer to her. "Hold still Sally" Taking a deep breath JAck started sewing Sally's arm back on.  
The moment Sally felt him touch her she closed her eyes. Never had he touched her quite like this. He usually used tenderness when touching her but this time it was different. His hand on her skin felt like a caress. It took her breath away, and made her love him all the more.  
After Jack was finished he let his hand linger on Sally's arm. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to touch her forever. He wanted to be with her forever. On a whim he leaned down and kissed the curve of her neck.  
Sally gasped "J-Jack" She didn't know what happening, she had never felt this feeling before. "What are you doing?" "I just couldn't help myself." "I understand...Jack do you think about that day on Spiral Hill.." "All the time" "Me too"  
With a groan Jack crushed Sally's mouth to his. He had wanted to do this for so long, it invaded his dreams. If only he could name his feelings. "Sally I.." Suddenly it came to him. "Sally I love you"  
Smiling Sally stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. Silently she led him towards the stairs. "Sally..What?" "I've loved you since the first day we met Jack."  
Jack leaned down and kissed Sally again. He let his hands wonder over he body. Marveling in the feel of her skin. He had never felt anything so soft. With a groan he trailed his lips down her throat. "Sally I-I.." "I know Jack I want it to" He swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bed. He laid her down gently. "Sally are you sure?" "Yes Jack" Slowly, very slowly he pulled off her dress.  
Shivering Sally took a deep breath. Her eyes widened in shock as Jack stripped out of his clothes. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, she didn't know what to expect. She had never done this before, and she hoped she didn't disappoint Jack.  
Jack was taken aback by how beautiful Sally was. "Sally you're perfect" He whispered as he laid down beside her. "I have never seen such beauty" With a groan he rolled over until he was lying on top of her. "Sally open your eyes. I promise I won't hurt you" "I know you won't jack. It's just that i've..." "I know Sally love"  
Slowly Sally opened her eyes to see Jack smiling at her. Suddenly she knew everything would be o.k. "I'm ready Jack"  
Ever so slowly Jack pushed himself into Sally. He had never felt anything so amazing in his entire afterlife, not even his first scare was this good. Once Sally had grown accustomed to him he started to move slowly and gently, but the moment Sally moaned his name his pace quickened.  
Sally gasped at the feel of Jack plunging deeply into her. She had never thought it could feel this amazing, not even in her wildest dreams. But then again everything Jack did was amazing. "J-Jack" She screamed his name when the feeling got so intense it felt like she was going to explode, but it didn't stop there. Oh no, it kept building and building until she felt her body shudder and jerk with such an intense feeling it stole her breath  
Jack felt Sally shudder around him as he reached his own release. "Sally" He gasped out her name as he collapsed panting on her. Once he caught his breath he disentangled himself from her, rolled over and wrapped his arms around the shivering ragdoll beside him. "Sally. I love you so much" He whispered as he drifted off to sleep  
"I love you too Jack" Sally said as she closed her eyes and feel asleep with a smile of contentment on her face


End file.
